Mew (M01)
Mew (Japanese: ミュウ Mew) is a Mythical Pokémon who had a starring role in Mewtwo Strikes Back. History Mew made a cameo appearance at the start of the , and did not take a major role until later. A was cloned from Mew's DNA, extracted from Mew's eyelash. Later, Mew started appearing around New Island while Mewtwo was testing his starter Pokémon clones. Mew followed Team Rocket into the main part of the island. When Mewtwo's other new clones were born, Mew came with them, but disappeared momentarily. When Mew reappeared shortly later, it tried to reason with Mewtwo, which led to a between the two. stopped their battle by throwing himself in the middle of their attacks, which turned him to stone. After Ash was revived by tears, Mewtwo flew away with its clones and Mew went with them. At the end of the movie, Ash briefly saw Mew in the sky, though and didn't see anything. After the credits are over, a brief scene plays showing Mew flying towards the mountains. Mew made a brief appearance in Mewtwo Returns. Mewtwo saw it after being thrown into the Purity Spring, but this was just his imagination. It briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine movies. Personality and characteristics Mew has a very playful and curious nature, and it prefers having fun over fighting. It didn't even seem to understand that Mewtwo was wanting to fight it until one of Mewtwo's attacks actually hit it. When battling, however, Mew was shown taking the fight very seriously as well. After the battle, Mew quickly took back its serious side and resumed its playful personality, proving the fact that it had been fighting only because it had to defend itself. In the Japanese version, Mew also wanted to defend original, uncloned Pokémon, believing them to be just as good, if not better, than the clones. Moves used mod 3}}|0=M01 Teleport|1=Psychic|2=Barrier}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Teleport|1=Psychic|2=Barrier}}}} }} In the games This Mew were distributed to players who insert a serial code that were given away at stores in Japan via 7-SPOT. Players need to go to different 7-Eleven stores and collect two different virtual stamps using 7-SPOT to obtain a serial code. The serial codes were available from July 11 to 31, 2017 at 7 am to 7 pm, and can be redeemed from July 11 to August 7, 2017. This is based on Mew from the first Pokémon movie, Mewtwo Strikes Back!. The Trainer ID number is based on the premiere date of the first Pokémon movie in Japan, July 18, 1998. The OT of Mew was changed shortly due to a glitch caused by an illegitimate character on the OT. ２０ＴＨ |id=980718 |ability=Synchronize |nature=Random |fateful=yes |met=a Pokémon movie |ribbon=Wishing |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special|move1rel=yes |move2=Barrier|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status|move2rel=yes |move3=Metronome|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status|move3rel=yes |move4=Transform|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status|move4rel=yes }} Trivia * Mew used in Mewtwo Strikes Back, even though it could not learn the move in the games until Generation IV. Related articles * Mewtwo (original series) Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) it:Mew (F01) zh:梦幻（电影系列第1作）